


The Truth

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out the truth. Post S4 Butterflied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is what it might take for Sara to finally "get it". And if you like Sara, you may not like this piece.

Sara stared at Grissom through the interrogation room window, amazement and happiness filling her, a smile lighting her face. He _had_ actually considered her, had thought of saying yes. Her body was humming with the power this knowledge gave her. She had to go talk to him, let him know that she didn't want or need him to change, that he was fine the way he was, that they _could_ make a go of it. All the shit, all the mixed signals-it was worth it now.

Before she could move away from the window, she saw Warrick walk in, close the door, and sit on the table, sideways, one thigh resting against it's sleek top, his other leg bracing him, and he stared at Grissom for a couple of minutes. Sara was irritated; now, she'd have to wait and it was a time when she wanted to waste not a second. She stayed where she was, wondering what was so important that Warrick had to talk to Grissom right now.

"I heard... what you said," Warrick started, hesitant, his face not betraying his feelings. "I was outside the door." he shrugged, trailing off.

Grissom leaned forward, his blue eyes staring directly at Warrick. "I... I'm not sure what I should say."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, at the time, it was something which I considered."

"What happened with us," Warrick spread his arms, palms up, "that didn't stop you from... taking that chance?" he asked, arms dropping back across his lap, his head lowering.

Sara frowned, leaning in even closer to the glass. She wondered what the hell he was talking about, what exactly had happened between the two men. Had they fought over her? She wondered why Warrick would think that she wanted _him_, after all, the last thing she needed was a "recovering" gambling addict in her life. She returned her attention to the two men, seeing Grissom move his chair closer to Warrick, shifting forward sit on its edge. Then he moved his hand, resting it midway up Warrick's thigh, his fingers starting to stroke small circles there. Sara let out a little gasp, she wasn't sure what was going on, Griss usually wasn't much for being touchy feely, so why would he  
do that to Warrick?

Grissom looked confused. "Why would you ask me that? I'm happy, aren't you?"

"I just didn't want to stop you from, well, from having a 'normal' life and all."

"I'm so far from 'normal' I don't think I'd recognise it if I fell over it," Gil replied, giving a short laugh. "But to answer your question, yes, initially, I did think about it, but not for very long. I know that she'd want me to change, and I'm way too old for that. And while I admire Sara's mind, her intellect, and I understand her workaholic nature-she's too abrasive for me to like as more than a friend."

Sara felt her blood go cold and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. Her exuberance at Griss' earlier confession faded quickly. She now felt a queasiness in the pit of her stomach, and knew she should just walk away, but she had to hear the rest of this, see what happened.

Gil stood up and moved so that he stood mere inches from Warrick. Reaching his hand out, he placed his fingers under Warrick's chin, forcing the other man to lift his head up and meet Gil's gaze. "I'm with you, Warrick. You've never asked me to be anyone other than who I am, and, still, you love me. I know I don't tell you that I love you very often, but never doubt that I do. You're the most important person in my life," Gil said softly.

Sara gasped, felt the tears forming in her eyes. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as she watched the two men. Grissom slid his hand along Warrick's face, moving to gently grasp the back of his neck, his other hand moved around the taller man's waist.

"I love you," he whispered, before capturing Warrick's mouth for a kiss. Warrick wrapped his arms tightly around his lover like he was never going to let go of him.

Watching the passionate kiss in horrified fascination, Sara felt her anger rising to the surface, ready to explode. "Fuck you, Gil Grissom," she hissed, "fuck you, too, Warrick Brown. Fuck this whole goddamn town!" Wiping her tears away angrily before she left the room, Sara walked out into the hallway. She stopped outside the door, taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself, she didn't want anyone asking stupid questions. Making her way to the locker room, Sara angrily cleaned out her locker, taking everything. She would go home, do up her letter of resignation, and take her two weeks notice as vacation time. That was the only solution, there was no way she could come to work for him every day, knowing what she now knew. Sara Sidle knew that it was time to get the fuck out of Dodge, or Vegas or wherever the hell this was. And that there'd be no turning back.


End file.
